


Grey, but then I met you

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylos week day 4</p>
<p>Carlos and Jay doesn't deserve each other, but fate doesn' listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey, but then I met you

Carlos had dismissed the thought of a soulmate long ago, but then, suddenly, his world was in color, and he had soft brown hair in his lap.

He had thought it was for the good, the kind, and the beautiful, and not for fuck-ups like him. But Jay was a fuck-up too, and maybe that was why.

  
When it was night, Carlos could never sleep until it was almost light outside. Jay would fall asleep as quickly as his head touched his pillow, but he would alway answer when Carlos talked to him.

"Hey Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Which color do you like?"

"Dunno Carlos. I guess I like all of them."

Carlos' favorite color was brown, like Jay's eyes, or Jay's hair. It was the first color he ever saw, when his world had turned from black and white to brown, yellow, and all the other ones. It had been overwhelming. It had been scary. But now, Carlos thought, as he watched Jay gently drool, it wasn't too bad.

"Jay!"

"Eugh..."

"Jay, wake up!"

"Whyy..."

"Did you believe in soulmates? Y'know, before you met me."

"Dunno Carlos. Never really thought about it."

 

Carlos had thought about it. He always found the idea of someone who knew all of him, down to his very core, intriguing. But the few times he had voiced it, he had been laughed at and mocked and teased and even hit, and he knew, deep down in his heart, that he didn't deserve a soulmate.

"Jay?"

"Yes, Carlos?"

"I don't deserve you."

"Well, I don't deserve you either. So we're even."

"Jay? I think I want you to hold me."

Jay put his arms around him at once, because he always wanted to cuddle. He said that his dad had never given him a hug in his life, and now he kind of overcompensated with always hugging, kissing, tackling Carlos to the ground. And it was kind of wonderful, it really was. Carlos listened to his soulmate's breath, to his heartbeat. Jay's hands were warm around him, and finally, Carlos closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, and his dreams were all in color.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is very short. I sort of forgot about the whole thing.


End file.
